


Thank You For Saving Me

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Getting Together, M/M, Moving On, Second Chances, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Today is Draco's final day at Beauxbatons and his new life with Harry begins. He feels a little melancholy as he says goodbye to the school that has been his home.





	Thank You For Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thirty-first Fictober story, and is based on the prompt: _"I can't come back."_

Draco walked slowly across the grounds of Beauxbatons Academy. 

He gazed at the Pyrenees Mountains, indistinct in the mist, and regarded the Château that had been his home for the previous three years. The soft grey marble was dappled with pink and Draco stroked a finger through the early morning dew. The stone felt smooth, and strikingly familiar. 

A few more steps took Draco to the Flamel Fountain that stood in the centre of the school. 

The water glistened, a commotion of movement and beauty that Draco had never bored of watching, even after so many years. “Au revoir,” Draco whispered, scooping up a final hand of the magical healing waters. “Je vous remercie. Merci pour tout.”

Draco’s soul had been healed at Beauxbatons. Healed in this, the country of his ancestors. 

After the blood and chaos of the War, Draco and his Mother had escaped. He’d been allowed to finish his education here, studied quietly and let the subtle, quiet routines of this castle wash away the fury of his Father, and the self-loathing that he’d battled since he was a boy. 

“Merci pour ma deuxieme chance.” 

Beauxbatons had given Draco a second chance. The students and staff had been gracious, and even on his worst days, hadn’t given up on him. Draco had truly believed that he’d stay in France for the rest of his life. 

That was, until Potter had come to find him. Come to Beauxbatons to bring Draco home. 

“I _can’t_ come back,” Draco had said. “My ruined name… Father in Azkaban. The War. I’ll never be forgiven.”

“You were a _child_ Draco. We all were,” Harry replied. “Used, exploited by those who _should_ have known better. The world will forgive you Draco. And I… I need you too. There’s not been a day when I haven’t thought about you. Missed you.”

Draco was leaving today. His bags were packed and waiting beside the floo. He’s leaving this place that has been his safety, his sanctuary, for an uncertain future in England. It won’t be easy but nothing ever has been. 

“Merci de me sauver,” Draco murmured, smiling. 

Harry was waiting for him. Their new life was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> _Je vous remercie. Merci pour tout_ means: thank you. Thank you for everything.  
_Merci our ma deuxieme chance_ means: thank you for my second chance.  
_Merci de ma sauver_ means: thank you for saving me. 
> 
> Apologies if the French isn't perfect. It's been a million years since my French GCSE.  
Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
